Infinite Crisis
Infinite Crisis was an free-to-play MOBA game featuring characters from several DC Comics universes. The game featured environmental hazards and challenges that can alter the map. The game was closed down August 2015. Background A sudden assault threatens the DC Multiverse. All realities stand on the brink of annihilation. Now, the last hope for Earth lies in the powers of the DC legends. Infinite Crisis is a next-generation, free-to-play MOBA featuring fast-paced battles, streamlined RPG mechanics, and iconic locations and characters from across the DC Mulitverse. Recruit a roster of powerful heroes and villains to command in destructive combat where catastrophic events can reshape the map and the environment itself can become a weapon. Gameplay Gameplay is a Capture the Flag style variant of traditional MOBA play, though different maps offer different challenges. Environmental objects play an important role, allowing for special attacks, map vision, and character healing. Players must buy champions with two types of currency: Crisis Coins and Merit. Merit is earned from playing the game, and Crisis Coins can be bought with real money. All champions can be bought with both currencies. In addition, players can buy costumes for a champion if they own the champion they want to put a costume on, but costumes are purely cosmetic, or don't effect the champion other than looks. For example, a player must own Superman to buy the "Clark Kent" Superman Costume. A player can use several free champions, which rotate every week. Every week there is a discount on Crisis Coins for certain champions. Features Discover all-new characters inspired by the 52 worlds of the DC Multiverse, where heroes and villains are shaped by a myriad of bizarre worlds, including post-apocalyptic landscapes or an alternate age of steam-powered technology. *Story: Experience the unfolding Infinite Crisis storyline crafted in collaboration with DC Entertainment. Discover and confront the shadowy force that threatens to destroy the entire Multiverse! *Battle: Every battle counts! Join other players online to determine the fate of the DC Multiverse. Every match offers the opportunity to improve your ranking, leading to epic battles among top players. *Roster: Command heroes and villains from one of the largest DC Comics rosters ever assembled – from Batman to Poison Ivy, Wonder Woman to Doomsday! Many more champions will be called to join the fray in the coming months. Keep an eye out for new characters every month! *Environment: Wield the power of titanic DC personalities as you clash in truly destructive combat. Throw cars and call down meteors as you brawl through iconic DC locations. Carve new channels through familiar locations to create advantages for your teammates or obstacles for your foes. Synopsis Protectors are needed to control and help Champions throughout the multiverse. Gaslight Gotham at the moment is under attack by unknown drones and the effects of the Bleed are injuring Gaslight Batman. Gaslight Batman is directed by the Protector away from danger, being nearly missed by the meteor. He is then directed to an ally base, after the Protector learns how to control Gaslight Batman. Soon after, Gotham of Prime Universe and Gotham of Gaslight Universe are merged by the Bleed, and the enemy establishes a base. Gaslight Batman defeats Android Gaslight Batman and drones to destroy the enemy base. Superman, Gaslight Batman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern discuss matters, and figure out that Gotham can be used in trials, to prepare them for the fight ahead. Signup for the Game Players must signup for a WBID or use a existing one to play the game. After logging in, players must download the game to play. Players used to be able to sign up for the game here until the game was shut down. Art Infinite Crisis Game Splash.jpg LanternsArt.jpg 1920x1080 batmen 01 0.jpg Splash.jpg Infinite_Crisis_What_do_you_fight_for_poster_and_wallpaper.png Infinite_Crisis_Battle_Art.jpg Justice_League_Infinite_Crisis_Comic_Book_Look.png Videos Chakarr Infinite Crisis Announce Trailer Infinite Crisis - What Do You Fight For? Infinite Crisis Launches Today - Tips & Trailer External Links *Official Website *Wikipedia Page Category:Infinite Crisis